Sheldons first time
by Robmeister2010
Summary: Penny hasn't had sex in months...Sheldon can't run the risk of being inexperienced with Amy...it's a win win solution. One shot.


The door opened at 4A. Sheldon glanced up from his comic book to be faced with Penny, laptop in hand, glaring at him.

"Did you change the password again?" she asked quietly.

"Pennygetyourownwifyoufreeloa der." Replied Sheldon with a smirk.

"Hillarious." Sighed Penny.

"Sarcasm?" Sheldon queried.

"Yes." Replied Penny.

"You don't seem your usual bouncy yourself today Penny. Did you engage in another failed coitus related activity?" he asked.

"Shut up Sheldon." She snapped in reply.

"You seem upset. I will get you a hot beverage." Said Sheldon placing his comic book on the table and getting to his feet.

"I don't want a hot beverage." Replied Penny.

"Non optional social convention." He reminded her.

"Fine. Cocoa." She sighed closing the door behind her and placing her laptop on the table and sinking down into the couch. Sheldon started the preperations for the cocoa and joined her on the couch.

"Do you…want to talk about it?" he guessed.

"I'm sick of my life." Sighed Penny.

"I'm sure the people on Death Row feel the same way." Replied Sheldon.

"Sarcasm?" asked Penny.

"Affirmative." He said with a small but genuine smile.

"I'm stuck in a dead end job waitressing, I'm not getting any acting roles, I haven't had sex in months, what else can go wrong?" asked Penny.

"Well it would seem to me that you can deal with the first by me helping you with the second. I must assure you I have no way of assisting in the final one." Said Sheldon.

"No I'm not Amy. Six years you've known me and nothing, she turns up and it's Sheldon pants down Cooper." Said Penny.

"You are expressing signs of jealousy." Stated Sheldon.

"What do you expect? You've never shown any interest in me in all the time we've known each other. She comes along and you're changing right before my eyes." Sighed Penny.

"You've never shown any romantic attachment to me either." He countered.

"That's because I thought you weren't interested in that. I didn't realise it was just that you're not attracted to me. Noone seems to be at the moment." Sighed Penny.

"Penny, you are well aware that you are both aesthetically pleasing, and the object of desire of every member of our social group. Leonard lusts after you on a constant basis, Raj would do anything to be able to talk to you without alcohol intoxication, and Howard still leers at you despite his marriage to Bernadette." Said Sheldon.

"Great. A guy who doesn't fancy me, an ex, a selective mute and a married pervert." Sighed Penny.

"I have never said that I do not fancy you. I merely surpress such an experience in the interests of my scientific pursuits." Replied Sheldon. Penny looked at him open-mouthed.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" she asked.

"Like I said…you're very aesthetically pleasing." Shrugged Sheldon. He got to his feet and headed to the kitchen. Penny sat there observing him as he made her cocoa. When he finally returned he handed the cocoa to her. She placed it on the table and as Sheldon sat back down in his spot Penny took his hand in hers.

"Tier one friendship request?" she asked softly.

"I am not a fan of the hand contact but go on." Said Sheldon glancing down at his hand trapped with hers.

"Spend the night with me? Show me I'm not as ugly and unattractive as I think I am?" asked Penny.

"Penny, I am in a relationship with Amy Farrah Fowler, your request is entirely inappropriate. You've earnt yourself a second strike." Said Sheldon pulling his hand from hers.

"Wait, second?" she queried.

"The first was the LOL cat video you emailed me last Tuesday." Replied Sheldon.

"Oh come on, that was cute." Said Penny. Sheldon shook his head.

"Come on Sheldon. This is a mutually beneficial arrangement. I haven't had any in months and you haven't had any atall. I could be your teacher in your preparation for Amy." Said Penny. Sheldon glanced at her.

"And what do you suppose would be the result when, should Amy and I engage in such pursuits, I inform her my knowledge is courtesy of an adulterous arrangement with you?" asked Sheldon.

"Are you not even curious Sheldon? Am I not attractive?" she asked.

"Don't pout! I hate it when you pout!" said Sheldon.

"I won't be pouting if you give me a good time Sheldon. I know you would. You're a genius. A fast learner too. With my teaching you can rock Amys world." Said Penny. She scooted closer to Sheldon, uncomfortably close as far as he was concerned.

"I would be much happier helping with your acting preparations to allow you to quit your job at the Cheesecake Factory." Said Sheldon.

"Damn you Sheldon Cooper, your resistance is turning me on!" gasped Penny. Before Sheldon could even react, Penny slid over onto his lap and straddled him before lifting her top over her head.

"Penny!" he cried in shock trying not to peek at the luscious breasts in the sexiest lacy bra he'd ever seen.

"Sheldon…are you worried about getting caught? Don't you know that's part of the fun?" she grinned.

"Amy is my girlfriend, you can't do this!" said Sheldon. She placed his hands on her hips and attempted to move her but she stayed firm.

"I can feel your little friend coming out to play Sheldon. Though by the feeling he's not so little." Grinned Penny.

"Penny, this is wholly unacceptable behaviour, I am issuing you with your third strike and hereby banish you from my apartment." Said Sheldon.

"You're too nice Sheldon, that's your problem. Be the bad guy, just for once." Said Penny running her lips down the side of his neck.

"P…Penny…" he gasped.

"That's it baby, say my name." she whispered.

"Penny stop!" he whispered. Penny leaned back and looked at him.

"Why does Amy get you and not me? I've known you longer. It's not fair." Sighed Penny.

"Penny, this is ridiculous, I am not going to engage in coitus just because you're not getting any." Said Sheldon.

"You forgot about my part of the deal. I'll be your teacher Sheldon. It'll be like an experiment." Said Penny.

"The kind of experiment which will get me killed by Amy!" said Sheldon.

"It's just one night Sheldon." Said Penny.

"Penny, it may not have crossed your mind, but I've waited my whole life for that one night." Said Sheldon. Penny glanced at him and her face softened.

"Sheldon, I'm sorry. I'm using you. You must hate me." Said Penny. She slid off him and scooted back across the couch.

"I don't hate you Penny. I just wish for my first time, should such an event occur, to be special, not just as a way of dealing with your frustrations." Said Sheldon.

"Alright Sheldon. Counter proposal. We cuddle." Said Penny. Sheldon looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding so Penny scooted back over, resting her head on his chest as she eased her arms around his waist. He held her softly in his arms.

"This is nice." Smiled Penny.

"Your top still isn't on Penny. The hero always peeks." He reminded her. Penny lifted her head to look at him.

"What do you think?" she asked curiously. Sheldon swallowed hard and looked at the couch rather than her.

"That nice huh?" she smiled. She reached and grabbed one of Sheldons hands. He gasped as she placed it against one of her breasts.

"You like that sweetie?" she asked.

"Penny…" he whispered.

"I know, I know, Amy…" sighed Penny.

"Would you…like to reconvene in my bedroom?" he asked softly. Penny looked at him wide eyed.

"You mean it?" she asked.

"I don't know what it is about you Penny, but I find myself powerless to resist you." He whispered. Penny got up and extended her hand to help him up.

"Grab my top sweetie. Just incase anyone else walks in." smiled Penny as she led him into his room.

"Penny, I'm not sure what I should do…" he said awkwardly as they stood by his bed after she closed and locked his door.

"It's alright sweetie. Like I said. I'm the teacher. Now come and show me why you're my favourite student." She grinned shifting out of her skirt so she stood in front of him in just her underwear.

"Penny, I don't think I can do this, I feel like I'm about to lose control already!" he cried staring transfixed at her.

"Just relax sweetie. Let me take care of everything." She grinned. Meanwhile, on the stairs outside the apartment.

"Should we see if Penny wants to join us for Halo? She's not hung out with us in a while." Said Howard.

"Can you blame her after you took that photo of her in the shower last week?" asked Raj.

"You did what?!" cried Leonard. Clearly he was still a little protective of Penny.

"Do you want to say that a bit louder Raj, I don't think Bernadette heard that at my mothers house!" cried Howard.

"You're a married man. It should be me taking the photos." Said Raj.

"Come on, you can't even talk to her without getting drunk, to take a photo you'd have to drink so much you'd pass out!" said Howard.

"He's got a point Raj. Wait, that's my ex girlfriend you're taking photos of, cut it out!" cried Leonard as he opened the apartment door.

"Sheldon?" he asked softly.

"I heard a noise from the bedroom. He must be sick." Said Raj.

"Code milky green!" cried Howard, causing them all to run back out of the apartment and down the stairs. Meanwhile, a while later…

"I told you that you were a fast learner." Penny panted as she rolled over with a grin on her face.

"Good lord. Now all the fuss about coitus seems so worth it." Said Sheldon.

"Amy's a lucky girl." Said Penny. Sheldon couldn't help but notice the sad tone in her voice.

"Thank you for being my first." He whispered. Penny tilted her head to look at him.

"You're welcome sweetie." She whispered.

"I think I'm ready." Said Sheldon curiously.

"For Amy? I think so too." Said Penny. Sheldon shook his head and rose his eyebrows at her. Pennys eyes went wide.

"You mean…already?" she asked.

"Want to give me some extra coaching?" he asked.

"Unfortunately I have to go. But I have a little something for you." Said Penny. She reached over and grabbed Sheldons phone, and took a photo of her breasts with the camera and handed the phone to him.

"I'll leave you to take care of yourself." She winked with a grin and got dressed and left the room far too quickly for Sheldons liking. Now he had a pic of her. A memento of his first time.


End file.
